


Botw SIDLINK Drabbles.

by ForeverAnime21



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAnime21/pseuds/ForeverAnime21
Summary: This is will a collection of my one shots/drabbles/ideas/etcread at your own risk





	1. Chapter 1

Title : CAMERA 

 

“LINK!” 

running away from the angry prince, camera in hand. Link had managed to catch Sidon off guard..

Link had dropped the master sword in front of Sidon in hopes that the prince would bend over. *seeing as its a precious thing to be dropping* Sidon took the bait, Leaning over to pick up the sword Link quickly maneuvering around to the backside of the prince.

CLICK! the sound of the shutter going off was enough for the Prince to turn around glaring at his Hero. Seeing Links cheeky grin “Oh ..you find this amusing do you?” Sidon spoke along with a toothy grin across his face.

Link not liking where this was going quickly squeaked and ran 

“LINK! You cannot run from me!” Seeing link take off, Sidon was sure to follow.

Seeing as how the Domain wasn’t a big place the prince soon caught up to his hero tackling him to the ground. “ahhh!!” Link had fell face first into the wet pavement. 

” Laughing the Prince lifted up, turned the boy around. “My..my what do we have here? The Hero of Hyrule trapped?” Links face was flushed with red, embarrassed the boy was. Sidon seeing this opportunity, he leaned down slowly, glazing into Links eyes as if he was asking for permission.. Seeing the approval and want ..no need..within Links eyes “Swordfish….” Sidon captured Links soft lips.The feeling was explosive as the feeling of butterflies, no the feeling of being complete. Like nothing else mattered


	2. For Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is will a collection of my one shots/drabbles/ideas/etc   
> read at your own risk

A gift for @sugarcoatedskull (tumbler) writing two amazing fics based off my suggestion! its a little angsty but it has a happy ending ! 

I am obsessed with Sidon calling Link SWORDFISH all inspired and thanks to @imparria (giving credit where credit is due) 

This will be posted on my Tumbler StarBurstz21

 

“No..No NO!…This isn’t supposed to be happening” Sidon was currently pacing his room. Sidon’s heart was pounding filled with worry.

you see.. 

Link had left to go fight the Lynel earlier that morning and had came back severely wounded.

Bazz was currently standing at the entrance watching his Prince pace. Bazz spoke softly “Sire..a moment?” 

Sidon had snapped his head startled out of his own thoughts “AHH!” the prince took a deep breath ”..its just you Bazz” Sidon motioned for Bazz to come closer.

“How is he? I don’t think I could be in the same room with him right now..” Sidon was sure he would flip out of the healers just making the situation worse. He didn’t want to lose his composure in front of his people…They didn’t need to know that their Prince was so deeply in love with a Hylian, not at a time like this.

“Sire I do believe the hero is stabilized, Link has been placed in the healing pools.” Bazz spoke with a tender voice. Sidon’s heart was filled with relief. Tears started to from in his eyes.

“OH BAZZ!” grabbing onto the other Zora, Sidon fell apart.

Bazz was shocked, seeing as this was a rare sight. Bazz has only seen one other time where Sidon broke down. Bazz wrapped his arms around the crying prince..

“Shhhh..It will be fine..He is strong.” Nuzzling against the others head slowly rubbing his back, as to comfort the crying prince. 

Sidons voice was trembling, tears rolling down his face “Bazz..you don’t understand if I were to lose him a second time..I couldn’t forgive myself..I love him” Sidon continued to cry letting out his secret to his most trusted. 

Bazz wasn’t surprised by the prince’s confession. After all the years of watching the prince grow into the man he was now. He could always tell the prince withheld feelings for the boy ever since they were little. He knew just how to push the prince to confess..

Giving out a small laugh he spoke “Prince Sidon if I may.” Pushing the prince away, hands of both shoulders. “Get a GRIP! You march into the healing chamber and you tell that boy you love him or so help me!” 

Shocked by Bazz’s outburst, he stopped crying enough to exclaim 

“Bazz! I can’t the Domain will disprove, they will surely not let this go. What will Father say !? He is expecting young-lings soon!” 

Bazz shook his head at the prince’s foolishness. This wasn’t about anyone but the two who were so in love. 

“Sidon..listen to me. I know you don’t see it, but have you ever wondered why the hero shows up here even after Calamity Ganon has been defeated? Bazz spoke with directions and clarity 

Sidon shook his head. Sidon never really pondered on why the Hero had visited so much, only that he was happy he got to see the boy.

Sighing towards the Prince. “Look Prince all I am saying is that what other reason does Link have other then to see you. You need not worry about the others. Ill help deal with your father. Now” patting the princes shoulders while moving the prince towards the door. 

“Go see him!” with a shove the prince was out the door 

Sidon was confused. He wanted to run to the hero’s side…but..”NO!” Sidon thought “I have waited 100 years!” Sidon now with a smile ran towards the healing chamber. 

Throwing the doors open the Prince found Link awake standing in pools. Sidons eyes widened 

“Prince Sidon!” Link had signed smile upon his face. Sidon quickly rushed to the boys side, slamming down on his knees so he could grasp the boy into his arms. “Don’t you ever do that again!” 

Link had pulled back a little so he could sign “??? I’m fine..nothing but a scratch..” Link was surprised by the sudden touching from the prince. He never thought the prince cared so deeply about him. 

Sidon spoke with anger “ A..scratch ? Link you had been ripped open!? that is not a scratch.” Sidon grabbed the boys face staring into Links eyes “You..could’ve been killed!” Sidons teeth were showing with each word spoken.

Link was taken back. He had never seen the prince so angry before, and now its directed at him. Link didn’t want the prince to be mad at him. Tears started to form links face as he signed “Im sorry.. Thank you for worrying about me.” 

Sidon seeing that he went a little to far calmed down a little. “Link I need to tell you something” Not really wanting to wait for an answer. Sidon brought his lips down against Links soft ones. Links eyes were wide open, heart pounding against his chest. 

Sidons grip on the boy got a little tighter as he pressed himself harder against the boy. He refused to let Link run away. Feeling Link relax a little Sidon took this chance to run his tongue across Links lower lip, asking for entrance. Link gasped at the feeling, closing his eyes feeling Sidon’s tongue claiming his. 

They held each other close, grasps so tight afraid to let this moment go. 

Link was the first to pull back gasping for air, trying to get his heart rate steady. Link was flushed bright red with a hazy look, eyes half open. Trying to process that after all these years..The Prince had kissed him. 

Sidon ran his hand through Links hair as to somehow get the boy to realize that this was real and he wanted Link to be so much more than just friends.

“Link..Will you be my Swordfish? Will you become mine forever?.” Sidon spoke with a heart filled voice, eyes locked onto the boys half lidded ones. 

Link opening his eyes fully as the boy lit up with happiness he signed to the prince “I love you Sidon” Jumping into Sidons arms once again, knowing this is where he belonged 

“I love you too my little swordfish..I love you too”


	3. Bon Appétit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is will a collection of my one shots/drabbles/ideas/etc  
> read at your own risk  
> this one is NSFW

Ever since the Hero had defeated Vah Ruta the harsh rains that flooded the land were gone. Something the prince had never truly expressed gratitude for. 

Sun was shinning in the sky as the Zora Prince was doing his patrol rounds down the river from the domain. He had been expecting the Hero to visit any day now. He was excited to say the least. You see the prince had always harbored feelings for the Hylian. 

Suddenly stopping lifting his head from the water Sidon sniffed the air 

Could it be... no the smell was not of a fish found around here 

Seared Salmon filled the young Prince’s nose. Mouth watered the Prince’s eyes gleamed almost rolling back into his head. Deciding to follow the lovely smell he swam down river. 

Upon reaching the edge of the water, the smell was most strong. He looked around the shore of the river to see who had been cooking. Of course he would find Tiny Blonde Hylian. Not many people knew of this place but it was no surprise that link found this little piece of heaven.

Link was currently stirring something in the cooking pot, the Hylian’s back towards the Zora Prince. 

Sidon had also noticed the Hero was shirtless. At this point Sidon’s inner thoughts suddenly short fused. Sidon’s face was flushed with red and warm to the touch. 

The man of his dreams was standing shirtless was no more than a couple of yards in front of him. He was surprised the Hero hadn't noticed him considering what a mess he must've looked. 

Link continued to cook with a small smirk on his face. He knew the Prince was behind him. How could he not? The prince was loud coming onto the shore Continuing his cooking Link decided to mess with the Prince a little more. Bringing the ladle close to taste a little Link let out a low moan, enough to make the prince fidget. 

The prince couldn't help but get a little closer after to hearing what noise could possibly come out of the Hero. 

Noticing the Prince shuffling forward Link decided he would “Accidentally” drop his ladle. Upon hearing the ladle drop the prince was startled and let out a small yelp. 

Link turned around to see the Prince flushed red. Link signed “ I was wondering when you would get here.” 

The prince jumped a little seeing as he was caught. Prince could feel Links gaze on him as he nodded and spoke “well...Link..never mind..” Noticing that he couldn’t speak correctly he tried again. 

“sorry..I’m..oh....link...shirt..*mumble*” Sidon had given up talking entirely seeing as he could focus on anything but the boy in front of him.

Link grinned while signing “Do i make you nervous? “

The prince just nodded suddenly feeling more aroused around the Hylian. 

Link walked up closer to Sidon signing “Does me without a shirt bug you my dear prince? you seem to be flustered?” 

The prince felt like he was on fire. “ummm..what were you cooking?” Sidon was trying to steer the conversation. Link ran his hand through his hair and looked back at the pot..and shrugged. “what is that supposed to mean Link?” Sidon questioned 

Link signed “How else was i supposed to get you?” 

Sidon blushed and squirmed a little, he looked away “Link..you mustn't joke like that.” 

Link knew he had to show the prince it wasn't a joke. The Hylian walked up closer to the prince, enough to feel his heavy breath on the Zorian skin. Gripping onto Sidon’s sides the brought his face closer. 

Opening his mouth he licked the Prince’s waist earning a gasp. Trailing his tongue around Sidons navel he dipped in slightly.

His hands were currently rubbing the Prince’s hips. “mmm..link you...mmmmpphh” The prince was on cloud nine, every part of him was warm. Feeling the rough hands of the Hero was enough to make the prince weak. He felt Link push lightly on his hips. Sidon took a the hint by letting Link push him back he was now half seated half elbows holding him up on the ground. 

“Link.. are you not going to eat what you cooked?” Again the prince was trying to wiggle his way out. Link looked at the prince hungrily and signed “Oh you will be my meal today. I am going to devour you whole” 

The prince couldn't respond or even act before Links mouth was on his. Forcing his tongue inside Sidon's mouth fully taking advantage of the long tongue that was inside his warm cavern. Pushing harder against the prince as teeth clashed, and grunts were heard. 

The prince was weak panting and moaning sensitive to the pleasure Link was giving him. Breaking from the kiss Sidon was panting, lips swollen eyes glazed. He took a moment to bask in this new found glow as he felt Link lick and nip his way down his body. 

Stopping at Sidon’s waist line. Link found the Prince’s slit. Curious on how he could arouse the prince Link rubbed around the outside of the lips slowly opening the slit he felt the heat coming from within. 

He pulled back only to make sure the Prince saw him sign “Bon Appétit”

Link didn’t wait long enough to see the response 

Pushing his tongue into the slit link could feel two throbbing nubs twitching at the sudden intrusion. 

Curious by the two, link started to thrust his tongue in and out, drinking the liquid that the two were leaking. He could feel the two cocks pulsate with want and need as he continued to twirl his tongues around the two heats. Soon both cocks began to grow Link pulled back to watch the heats grow to their fully erect size. Sidon was starting to moan louder staring at his Hylian with such desire.

Sidon had never thought that this would be happening, to let alone see Link so possessive over him. Link was more than satisfied with how enlarged the Prince was. Licking his hips he grabbed a hold of one of Sidons cocks licking from the base. Link could feel that Sidons cocks was ribbed to the touch make link want more of it. 

The prince couldn’t help but moan as each touch and lick given to him. 

Link wrapped his mouth around the largest cock out of the two, as he did with his hand to the smaller of the two. “Fuucck! Link...please...I..need...” Sidons whimpering only gave more need to the Hero. Link slammed the Prince’s cock deep into his warm mouth. 

Sidon just learned that Link didn’t have a gag reflex. Link had taken about half of the the prince down his throat. 

Receiving a deep moan from the prince Link continued to move up and down on Sidons aching cock. Each time Link came to the top he wrapped his tongue around the top, swirling, licking up any precum that was there. 

While his mouth was busy with one his hand was wrapped around the prince's other swollen muscle only to roughly move his hand up and down, squeezing as he went down each time. 

“mmmffhhmmm. Link...please..I’m close...” Sidon was trying to not thrust up as he was a panting, moaning mess. Links rough hands against his ribbed cock along with his hot mouth on him Sidon was melting. 

Link hearing that the prince was close only made him work harder, faster. Link sped up working the prince just right. it only took a couple of more thrusts, Sidon came hard pouring his cum deep into Link’s throat. as well as cumming on his own stomach. 

Link drank all that Sidon gave him. Link continued to drink the Zora dry earning a whine and small jerks from the after glow. Popping off his cock Link raised his face up. Seeing the prince all riled up still flustered made Link started to smile, happy that he was the only one to see His Prince this way.

Feeling territorial Link grabbed the Zora’s hip forcing it raised as Link sunk his teeth into the smooth skin. 

“GAHHH!...MMMFFUUU..” Sidon had thrown his head back eyes open.

Marking up Sidon as his own he ran his tongue over the wound cleaning it. Pulling back to see his mark Link couldn't help but smile knowing that Sidon was his. 

He carefully reached from the Prince bringing his head back up close to Links own. Resting his forehead against his lovers he closed the gap with a sweet kiss. 

Pulling slightly back Link signed “Will you forever be mine?” 

Sidons heart was filled with joy he replied “YES! my beautiful Swordfish.” Link blushed at his new nickname chuckling to himself that all it took was a little shirtless cooking action to catch this fish....


End file.
